Many diagramming applications allow for the creation of a flowchart to illustrate a business process. Typically, specific shapes are used in the flowchart to identify various types of steps within the process. For example, a rectangle may identify an action step in the process, while a diamond represents a decision step in the process. Often, in order to simplify complex flowcharts, a single step in the process may be used to represent a sub-process that includes any number of additional steps. Diagramming applications may provide for a unique shape that represents a sub-process to be used in the flowchart that is linked to a separate diagram on a separate page for the sub-process. To view the details of the sub-process from the flowchart a user must navigate to the separate diagram. Navigating between diagrams is cumbersome and forces the user to leave the context of the overall diagram.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is provided.